fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Opening/Our Story Begins
Fanmade V2 Productions presents... Tombocchio Voices 1, 2, and 3: When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires will come to you Voices 4, 5, and 6: If your heart is in your dreams No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do Chorus: Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fullfillment of their secret longing (As our story begins, we see a desk, where standing propped up was a pink book entitled "Tombocchio". Four books nearby that book were entitled "Arren and Therru in Wonderland," "Sora Pan (Version 2)," "Crysta White and the Seven Pokemon," and "The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Version)." A light then focused, where five green-skinned teenage boys and six teenage girls were standing. The first boy is a 17-year-old skinny green-skinned boy with short, black, chin-length hair and pink eyes, wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang and also a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. The second boy is a snake-like 15-year-old green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, wearing a brown kangol hat worn backwards, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line and also a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. The third boy is a short 14-year-old green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent, short, black, emo-like hair covering his left eye, a large chin, and rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white one, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang and another of Pazu and Sharkboy's friends. The fourth boy is an ape-like 15-year-old green-skinned boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things and also a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. The last boy is a huge, fat, 15-year-old green-skinned boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green short-sleeves shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Willaims, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The first girl is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, Her name is Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The second girl is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. Her name is Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third girl is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. Her name is Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth girl is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. Her name is Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. And the last girl is a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. Her name is Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. they sat, they continued to sing) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Like a boat out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true (As soon as the song ended, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings looked at the audience with a smile) Ace: Pretty, huh? (He, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the Dazzlings stood up) Adagio: I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that, about a wish coming true, do you? (Then Snake shrugs his shoulders a bit) Snake: Well, neither did we. Aria: Of course, we're just a bunch of teenagers singing our way from hearth to hearth. Arturo: Let us tell you what changed our minds? (With that, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings slid down the book "Tombocchio" and Starlight undid the lock on the book and opened it to the first page with her friends and their boyfriends' help) Starlight: (About to read) "One night, a long time..." (Suddenly, she was interuppted because she saw the first page begin to turn back onto it) Billy: Here, let me help you. Just wait while I fix this here. (He quickly put a candelabrum and placed it between the first pages, using it as a bookmark, and smiled while he glanced at his girlfriend's friend) Sonata: There. Continue. Arturo: Thanks, Billy. Starlight: Thanks, Sonata. Trixie: Now then. Can we begin? Ace: Sure. Go ahead. (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement. Then Ace was the first to read) Ace: (Reading) "One night, a long time ago... our travels had taken us to a quaint little village." Snake: (Reading) "It wassssss a beautiful night; the sssssstarssssss were ssssssparkling like diamondssssss high above the housssssse of that ssssssleepy old town." (We now see a small town in the middle of the night with stars glittering above the houses and the camera starts moving towards the lower left) Arturo: (Reading) "Pretty as a picture, amigo." (Then the camera stopped moving when we see a small house with a light in the window) Billy: (Reading) "As we wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen." (The camera slowly moves in towards the house) Adagio: (Reading) "In fact, the only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of the of a toymaker named Hiram Flaversham and his daughter, Olivia." Aria: (Reading) "So...we hopped over. And looked in." (The camera then 'hopped' towards the house and stopped at the window, revealing a glowing fireplace and may carved/hand crafted items. The view then shows the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings in German clothes. Ace was now wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, blue knee-length pants, orange H-shaped suspenders, yellow stockings, black shoes, and a blue fedora with an orange ribbon and a purple feather. He was still wearing his sunglasses, though. Snake was now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, orange knee-length pants, yellow H-shaped suspenders, yellow white, and black shoes. He was still wearing his brown hat, though. Arturo was now wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, black knee-length pants, black H-shaped suspenders, white stockings, black shoes, and a red fedora with a white ribbon and a black feather. Grubber was now wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt, brown knee-length pants, sienna H-shaped suspenders, sienna stockings, brown shoes, and a dark red fedora with a sienna ribbon and a dark brown feather. Billy was now wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt, blue knee-length pants, yellow H-shaped suspenders, white stockings, black shoes, and a dark green fedora with a yellow ribbon and a white feather. Adagio was now wearing a German dress, called a "Dirndl," that consists of a lavender bodice, a low-cut lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, and a pink apron, white stockings, black ballet flats, and a purple hairband. Aria was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a blue bodice, a low-cut white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full purple skirt, a white apron, and a white hairband. Starlight was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a black bodice, a low-cut blue blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full navy blue skirt, a purple apron, and a blue hairband. Sonata was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a purple bodice, a low-cut light pink blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full red skirt, a pink apron, and a matching hairband. And Trixie was now also wearing a Dirndl, white stockings, and black ballet flats, only her Dirndl consists of a navy blue bodice, a low-cut light yellow blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full orange skirt, a light blue apron, and a yellow hairband) "It seemed a pity of letting a nice warm fire like that going to waste. So what did we do?" Reverend Zachariah said, as he, his brothers, and Timothy jumped from the window and squeezed under the doorway. "We go in! Well, we looked around too..." Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone glanced back and forth, keeping an eye out as they began to scurry from place to place as Timothy narrated, "Of course, being in a strange place like this, we didn't know what to even expect. Five crows and a circus mouse can't be too careful, you know." Jim Crow then dashed to a hiding place and signaled for his brothers and Timothy to follow, as they joined Jim Crow behind the hiding spot. Six of them peeked out for any sign of a person or thing. They relaxed and smiled as they stepped out from their hiding place. "Soon, as we saw no one was about, we made ourselves at home." Lil' Urle said as the crows and the circus mouse stepped closer to the fireplace and Tyrone carefully pulled out a hot coal with a stick and soon, they were warming themselves as they glanced around. "As we stood there warming...ourselves, we took a look about." Big Daddy Lou said as we see different objects and gadgets. "Well, guys: you've never SEEN such a place like this! The most fantastic clocks you've ever laid eyes on and all carved of wood too. Cute little music boxes, each one a work of art." "Mm-hmm. Shelf after shelf with toys and..." Jim Crow paused as he, his brothers, and Timothy noticed something else. "And then something caught our eyes: Twelve dolls! You know, those girl things. They kinda look like rag dolls." Indeed, what Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers saw twelve dolls that looked like two mice, eight human girls, a pink hedgehog, and a snake. One of them was a mouse, wearing a blue dress and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmakes